Le nuove avventure di Winnie The Pooh
Le nuove avventure di Winnie The Pooh (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)'è una serie televisiva animata della Walt Disney, che riutilizza molti personaggi del mondo di Winnie the Pooh. La serie è stata prodotta dagli studi coreani della Walt Disney Television, e sfoggia quindi una grafica più scadente del primo film animato di Pooh, Le avventure di Winnie the Pooh. Personaggi principali I personaggi della serie sono quelli apparsi precedentemente nel classico Le avventure di Winnie the Pooh e nei suoi sequel: oltre ai personaggi creati da Milne, vi sono nuovi characters come Dexter, il nipotino del gufo Uffa (Owl), e Kessie, un uccellino. Episodi Stagione 1 (1988) #'Tutti al cinema' (Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures) #'Tana dolce tana' (Friend, In Deed) #'Asino per un giorno' (Donkey for a Day) #'Meglio in casa che in campeggio' (There's No Camp Like Home) #'Pooh nel pallone' (Balloonatics) #'Chi trova un amico trova un tesoro' (Find Her, Keep Her) #'Pimpi re per un giorno' (The Piglet Who Would Be King) #'La pulizia è praticamente impossibile' (Cleanliness is Next to Impossible) #'Chi ruba il miele?' (The Great Honey Pot Robbery) #'Questione di strisce' (Stripes) #'Un giocattolo in regalo' (Monkey See, Monkey Do Better) #'Buonanotte Christopher Robin' (Babysitter Blues) #'La festa del non-compleanno' (How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?) #'Il dente della dolcezza' (Nothing But the Tooth) #'Via col vento' (Gone with the Wind) #'Per un pugno di talleri' (Paw and Order) #'Troppo miele per un coniglio' (Honey for a Bunny) #'La supertrappola' (Trap as Trap Can) #'Il vendicatore mascherato' (The Masked Offender) #'Chi ha paura dei fantasmi?' (Things That Go Piglet in the Night) #'Sette anni di guai' (Luck Amok) #'Un magico paraorecchie' (Magic Earmuffs) #'L'orsetto dei desideri' (The Wishing Bear) Stagione 2 (1989) #'Il re delle bestie' (King of the Beasties) #'I topi che vennero a cena' (The Rats Who Came to Dinner) #'Il mio eroe' (My Hero) #'Le piume di Uffa' (Owl Feathers) #'Vorrei essere grande e grosso' (A Very, Very Large Animal) #'Via le trote da casa mia' (Fish Out of Water) #'A luci spente' (Lights Out) #'Le scarpe di Tigro' (Tigger's Shoes) #'Il nuovo Ih-Oh' (The "New" Eeyore) #'Tigro l'investigatigro' (Tigger, Private Ear) #'Tappo dà una festa' (Party Poohper) #'Lo scambio' (The Old Switcheroo) #'Io e la mia ombra' (Me and My Shadow) #'Come far sparire il singhiozzo' (To Catch a Hiccup) #'Guai con le bolle' (Bubble Trouble) #'Il giorno di Pimpi marmotta' (Ground Piglet Day) #'Il tesoro del coniglio pirata' (Rabbit Marks the Spot) #'Addio, signor Pooh!' (Good-bye, Mr. Pooh) #'Tutto è bene quello che finisce nel pozzo dei desideri' (All's Well That Ends Wishing Well) #'Pimpi mio, dove sei?' (Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone?) #'Volare oh, oh' (Up, Up and Awry") #'Chi ha rubato la mia coda?' (Eeyore's Tail Tale) #'I tre porcellini' (Three Little Piglets) #'Pimpi corridore' (Prize Piglet) #'Amici veloci' (Fast Friends) Stagione 3 (1990) #'Il giorno del non-Valentino' (Un-Valentine's Day) #'Nessun coniglio è una fortezza' (No Rabbit's a Fortress) #'Il mostro Frankenpooh' (The Monster Frankenpooh) #'Oh, una bottiglia' (Oh, Bottle) #'Riunione di famiglia' (Owl in the Family) #'La luna di miele' (Pooh Moon) #'Corvi a colazione' (Caws and Effect) #'Alla ricerca dell'appetito di Pooh' (Sham Pooh) #'Un brutto sogno' (Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear) #'La partita infinita' (What's the Score, Pooh?) #'Amicizie pericolose' (Tigger's House Guest) #'Tappo va in vacanza' (Rabbit Takes a Holiday) #'Giardiniere per un giorno' (Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore) #'Il cielo a pezzetti!' (Pooh Skies) #'Guerra aperta contro l'ape' (To Bee or Not to Bee) #'Pesce d'aprile' (April Pooh) #'Il cavaliere ammazzavampiri' (A Knight to Remember) #'Tigro re degli inventori' (Tigger is the Mother of Invention) #'Una ricerca ricercata' (The Bug Stops Here) #'La lavagna del nonno' (Easy Come, Easy Gopher) #'L'invasione dei Pooh' (Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher) #'Il ladro di voci' (Tigger Got Your Tongue?) #'Hanno rapito Kessie' (A Bird in the Hand) Stagione 4 (1991) #'Un pericolo invisibile' (Sorry, Wrong Slusher) #'I vecchi amici' (Grown, But Not Forgotten) #'Caccia grossa' (A Pooh Day Afternoon) #'Il Buono, il Brutto e il Tigro' (The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger) #'La piccola fuga' (Home is Where the Home Is) #'Scava e scava...' (Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble) #'Il vecchio saggio' (The Wise Have It) #'La nuvoletta' (Cloud, Cloud Go Away) #'Il nonno sognatore' (To Dream the Impossible Scheme) #'Il maialino poetico' (Piglet's Poohetry) #'Il canto dell'alba' (Owl's Well That Ends Well) #'Natale con Winny Puh' (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too, speciale natalizio del 1991) Categoria:Winnie The Pooh Categoria:Serie televisive Disney ar:مغامرات ويني الدبدوب الجديدة da:Nye eventyr med Peter Plys en:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh es:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh fi:Nalle Puhin uudet seikkailut fr:Les Nouvelles Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson pl:Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka pt-br:As Novas Aventuras do Ursinho Pooh